


He Was a Knight Now

by Linorien



Series: Twin Tales [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot Remix Eligable, Epistolary, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: He'd passed the final test and achieved his knighthood. He should be celebrating. Instead, Leon wrestles with what betrayal and loyalty really mean.Part of a series but can be read alone.
Series: Twin Tales [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	He Was a Knight Now

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What ruined the perfect dinner?

Dear Cario,

This will be my last letter to you. 

I think you know as well as I do that this is dangerous. More so now that I am a knight. (And you were right: the final test was easier than I feared.) However I am still very relieved that it is through. And mother put together a fantastic celebration dinner. You would’ve enjoyed it.

_ It wasn’t a big celebration, that would come later in the year when it was easier to travel, but Leon didn’t need everyone. He had his mother and his half-brother Baddon. The two who had been at his side when his squire status had seemed eternal. Their cook had prepared roast lamb, Leon’s favourite, and had convinced the castle cook to make some of her famous sweet rolls. There were even small chocolate pieces for dessert. Baddon was practically vibrating with anticipation. The sight of them on the table on a little plate was nearly too tempting.  _

It was nice. All my favourite foods although anything would’ve tasted delicious that day. The years of practice and fetching and carrying had finally paid off. Something to celebrate indeed. Except in the middle of the third course it was interrupted. Another surprise raid. 

_ Leon jumped at the hammering on the door echoing through the manor. The closet servant answered the door moments later. But not before Leon and his mother exchanged worried looks. The sound of running boots filled the manor and Lady Bronwen stood just as Sir Bedeviere marched into the dining room. He informed them that this was a surprise search and they were to remain in his sight until the search was concluded.  _

They must not have been searching thoroughly because they did not find your letter. I hadn’t burned it yet because I wanted to remember to tell you all about the final test of knighthood so you could prepare for it one day. (It just duelling for one minute against the first knight. If you last the one minute then you pass. I know he was going a bit easy on me so I think its more of a ritual than a true test but I didn’t tell you that.) In that letter you had also told me about what you were learning. If they had read it, they would’ve found you and I cannot be responsible for that. 

_ After the knights left, Leon ran up to his chambers and snatched up the letter. As usual, his things had been strewn about and all his drawers had been opened. But the letter remained folded as a bookmark in the law book he had been studying. He brought it downstairs and threw it in the fireplace. The rest of dinner was tense and not even the chocolate could cheer him up. _

I’m sorry. I have to be a knight rather than a cousin. I will take your secret to my grave, but I don’t think we can keep up correspondences. So allow me to give a few final pieces of advice. Practice often. Sometimes practice with your non-dominant hand. Learn the names of those who serve with you and those you serve you. Believe in your own strength. I know its been years since I last saw you, but you are stronger than you know and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. 

Finally, leave Camelot. This is not temporary. It is not safe. For your own good, leave as soon as you can and start a new life in a new kingdom. 

_ As Leon lay in bed that evening, he made a lot of hard choices. He was a knight now. He could not associate with a person of magic, even if that person was little Cario who had never done anything dangerous with their magic. Unless you counted the time they made Lord Capero slip and fall on ice that wasn’t there a moment before but he had deserved it. Leon could no longer think like that. He was a knight now. And knights followed the king. If the king said all magic was dangerous and had to be eliminated, who was he to disagree? He was a knight now. He would harden his heart and defend the kingdom from any and all threats. He would serve Camelot. He was a knight now. _

I truly wish you all the joy in the world little cousin. Farewell. 

Leon Wuldorlēan


End file.
